Double Bender
by waterrockz
Summary: The avatar is dead and there seems to be no hope. However after a woman talks to Katara about an ancient legend of double benders, Katara goes on an adventure with Zuko, Iroh, and a mystery woman. But what sercet is Katara carrying with her.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction, so please don't get that mad at me if I do something wrong. I do not own the 'Avatar the Last Airbender' and I do not own the characters. However, I do own Maria.

I couldn't stop running, there was no turning back. I had to get to the river to be able to use my waterbending. I can feel them drawing closer and closer to me. We didn't think that Azula would fine us this quickly. All of a sudden the ground below me was gone and I was falling into a deep dark hole! Fire was all around me, but I couldn't feel any pain from the fire. With a flicked my wrist, the fire disappeared from my sight.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh", I screamed jolting up from a dead sleep. I scanned the area to see a 13-year old girl sleeping on a bison. I also saw a 16-year old boy sleeping with a boomerang in his hand. It's just a bad dream I thought to myself as I got up from my sleeping bag. Figuring a walk might clam my nerves down a bit, I walk towards the river. This had been the 6th night in a row that I had the same dream. It had also been the 10th night since the avatar was killed.

As I approach the river, I dipped my sweaty hands into the river and splashed water in my face. All of a sudden my blood ran cold and my whole body froze as I looked up. Fog surrounded me and a figure was coming towards me from the fog. My mind was screaming for me to run, but my body stood still and I couldn't break the gaze I had on the woman approaching me.

"Hello my child, Katara", stated the woman. The woman had long silky brown hair that reached her waist. She wore a dark-red silk robe trimmed with a blood-red wave design and a golden sash. The robe, the woman was wearing, had the faintest touch of blue, which you could see when the water reflected back just right. Also the woman had sapphire earrings that dangled down about 2 inches. The woman also wore a necklace that had a black band with rubes and sapphires edging the band. The necklace had a craving of the water tribe symbol (which looked much like mine) and a craving of the fire nation symbol. On the very bottom of the robe, Yin and Yang was stitch in. However, what stood out the most to me were her eyes, they were blue.

As if she could read my mind, she said "My name is Maria, the daughter of the sun god Angi and of the moon goddess La." The daughter of the sun god and the moon goddess, the daughter of Angi and La, what is she talking about?

"How can that be? The sun god and the moon goddess are total opposites, how can they have a daughter?" I asked the woman as she drew nearer to me, until she was in front of me.

"It doesn't matter why or how it happens and I don't have much time to explain myself. You, my dear Katara, are like me in so many ways. We both come from a long line of an ancient legend, a legend that is thought to be dead. We both are able to bend water and fire. You are a descendant of me and in turn, you are a descendant of Angi and La." Maria said with sad frown on her face. My face was full of confusion and my eyes were searching for a lie in the goddess's story. However, all I found was the truth in her eyes. A double bender, that couldn't be possible. I am a waterbender, not a firebender.

"I know it is hard to believe, when I was first told I refused to believe it too. However, as the days past I slowly began to realize the truth. I always was drawn to fire, just like how I was drawn to water and the dreams…" Maria trailed off. "It took me a long time to accept the fact I was a double bender, but when I did I was amazed with the power I had. Controlling two elements takes patience and consideration. Being a double bender is a gift, but it could also be your down fall", Maria said.

"Down fall", I question. How could controlling two elements have a down fall? I give her a questioning look and wonder what it could be.

"Yes, there is a down fall to being a double bender. A double bender is naturally gifted with two elements, usually opposites. For example, there are two different types of double benders, a fire and waterbender and an earth and airbender. Plus when you have control over two elements, you have twice as strong. Likewise with this war going on, if this information were to fall into the wrong hands, you would be in great danger, Katara. The firelord will place a bounty so large that you, my dear Katara, would be a greater target than the avatar was. However, because you are a double bender you have more strength in both elements than a normal bender", Maria said.

"More strength?" I question as if I didn't hear her correctly.

"Yes, more strength. For example with training you will be able to master the blue flame. Through your journey you have seen only one person with this power, Princess Azula of the fire nation. She has learned this power from her uncle; The Great Dragon of the West, General Iroh. However, with waterbending you will discover a power which is feared and hated by all people. You will learn…bloodbending. I will have one of my dear friends teach you this gift, so you don't have to learn it on your own. No one told me of bloodbending when I was your age, therefore I found out by myself. That day…I killed one of my closest friends on accident and I will never forgive myself", Maria said with tears in her eyes. I saw a tear run down her cheek as she spoke about bloodbending.

"You Katara are the only one who has the power to stop the war. I know that you lost a close friend, the avatar, to the fire nation. However you can't judge the whole country and all of the citizens by a few people. No one enjoys killing people, not even the fire nation soldiers. You have to remember that they are just following orders from the firelord. If someone else were to take in throne, the soldiers would have to listen to the new firelord. I am going to tell you something that you might not want to hear, but please listen and wait for e to finish before you talk. When you are a double bender sometimes you have visions, visions of the future, visions that will happen. In my vision I saw a firelord who stopped this war and brought peace to all. I cannot tell you anymore, but in order for this war to stop you need to save Iroh and Zuko. When you complete this task, you will then need to go to the Forbidden Forest. Here you will seek out the late queen of the fire nation, whose brother-in-law and son are traveling with you, who will teach you bloodbending. However, you can not tell Iroh or Zuko that the queen is alive. You must do this alone, this means your brother and your friends must be left behind in order to save the world", Maria said as she seemed to be fading back into the mist, that was all around us.

"Trust your heart, Katara. Be willing to show others love when they seem impossible of showing feelings", she whispered as she faded back into the mist. As quickly as the mist came, it was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the characters in this story, besides for Maria. Here is the second chapter (it might be shorter than the 1st chapter). I have changed a few things….when Katara is talking to herself it will be in this form, _what was I thinking_. Also, it was been 2 years since the Aang's death. In this story, Toph will be 15 years, Sokka will be 18, Katara will be 17, Zuko will be 18, & Azula will be 16. I want to thank the following people for subscription and reviews…

AvatarAiris

Zutaraforever

Evil Monkey

Crystallightwings

Kirara242

WickedAce

Drak goddess

RetroGirl

Stargazer528

Inukenny

Shadowwriter329

DragonVeela

I stood there frozen as the mist disappeared from my sight. My heart was racing and my mind was full of questions. Slowly my feet started moving towards camp, but my mind wasn't focused on where I was going. _How can I be a double bender? How am I going to explain to Sokka that I'm firebender?_

I thoughts these questions until I heard a twig snap. I turn around just in time to see a fireball racing towards me! My eyes widened and close with fear, surprise, and pain as the fireball hit me. I expected to feel the most unbearable pain, but to my surprise I felt nothing. I opened my eyes slowly to see 20 fire nation soldiers around me with shocked written on their faces. I looked down to see my body glowing an eerie red. Where the fireball had impacted me was not burned, but let was healing my skin.

"She is a firebender healer! She just used my firebending to heal!" said one of the soldiers as he back away from me as if I was a hideous beast. The soldiers took one look at me and ran off. _To tell Princess Azula or Zuko, I thought_. I shivered as I remember what Maria had told me.

Figuring the firebenders left, I made my way back to camp. The sun had begun to rise when I got back to camp_. I still have some time to think, I thought. Sokka won't wake up for another hour and when Toph wakes up in a few minutes, she will go train_. I was brought out of my thoughts when a lemur landed on my shoulder.

"Quiet…we don't want to wake the others", I said to Momo. I looked back into the forest where I had come from; for the strangest reason I could feel someone watching me. My gaze broke when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Katara, what are you looking at?" said Toph as she walked in front of me. My eyes went to her form, she so different from when I first met her 3 years ago. She had always been tough and she never cried. Her hair had always been kept short and wore her green headband, which Aang had given her. Looking at her now, you could have never had guess it was the same girl. Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks had tear stains on them, from the long nights she had been crying her heart out about Aang. Her dirt invested hair had grown out and was elbow length now. She had no desire to do anything these days, but train. Since the death of Aang, she wasn't cared what she looks like and has slit her wrist a couple of times, in order to be with Aang. My brother and I have wonder where her headband has went, but about 2 days after the death of Aang I saw her take the band off and stuff it in her bag. Her clothes had blood stains and tares, but she didn't care. During the day she acts like she doesn't care about anyone, but we can see right through her act. However at night, she shows her feelings and thoughts as she cries on my shoulders. I don't get much sleep these nights, between the nightmares and Toph.

"Nothing, it was just another dream. Do you need anything?" I asked quietly looking straight in her eyes. She nodded her head and walked off towards the cliff. I could almost see regret in her eyes as she turned away.

"You do know that she admit it", I heard my brother say as he came to stand next to me. _I know, I thought._ Toph would never admit she needed help during the day, but at night she would beg for it. _How wrong my brother was, he wasn't the one Toph cried on, he wasn't the one having nightmares, and he wasn't a double bender._

"Your up early Sokka", I said as I looked at him. Little did he know that he was just like Toph, they had both change. Sokka was brave, strong, his hair in the 'warrior's wolf tail', always hungry, and used his stupid humor all the time 3 years ago. But now he had changed too, just like Toph, you couldn't tell he was the same boy. Even though he had matured and his voice deepen, his voice cracked when he talk. Growing up he would say it was a sign a weakness and not being brave. I'm too afraid to ask because it will lead to fighting, the last thing I want. He believes it's his fault Aang is dead because he was not strong enough, so now he trains. He hardly wants anything to eat and when he goes eat, it is an apple. He hasn't touch meat since Aang's death, I supposed it has to do with the joke he made to Aang about meat. However with all of the training he does everyday, he was gotten a six-pack from it (**note**: one good thing as to happen). His hair is shoulder length and it smells like sweat, most of the time from training. He leaves his hair down, having it in a 'warrior's wolf tail' brings back too much memories I guess. He has not used his stupid humor in 2 years. Sometimes I forget how funny he was when he was trying to be serious, but now he doesn't even smile. _We have all change since your death Aang, I thought as I looked up to the sky and back down to Sokka._

"What's wrong Katara? Please tell me", Sokka said as he stood in front of me with a frown on his face. I knew I couldn't hide the truth any longer, I had to tell him.

"Sokka, I am a…" I grasped as I felt pain in my stomach. My hands traveled downward until I felt an arrow and when I looked down, my hands were soaked with blood. My head started spinning as I heard yelling and shouts. I looked up to see Toph and Sokka fighting off firebenders, but they were out numbered by a lot. My knees buckled and I started to fall when two strong arms caught me. My vision started to get blurry and I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the characters in this story, besides for Maria. Sorry it took so long to post, it has been very crazy at my house. I do soccer, basketball, softball, hockey, volleyball, snowboard, skateboard, mock trail, motocross, supercross, homework, chores, and horse-back riding. Plus my aunt had surgery on Friday and everything went wrong. Now she has a 10 chance of living. Anyways, here is the third chapter to Double Bender. This chapter is going to be short.

My eyes fluttered open. I sat up slowly and the pain grew stronger. I gave up and fell back down. I looked around the room to realize that I was in a metal cabin. _Fire nation ship, I thought_. There was cloth that hung from the walls with the fire nation symbol on them. There was a bench in a corner of the room with 4 candles on it. Above the table was a pair of swords. I was laying in a king size bed with blood red sheets hugging my body. _Why am I not in a cell, I thought_ as I tried to move. I heard a loud hiss and I saw the door open and two men step in. Both of the men had grey hair, I recognized them as Zuko's uncle and captain. I tried to get up as fast as I could but the pain was too much.

"We are here to help you, Princess," said one of the men with a frown on his face. _Why did he just call me Princess? I thought as I closed my eyes._ I could feel my breathing rate increase and the men started yelling for soldiers to bring them water.

"Hurry up or we will lose her," yelled Zuko's uncle as he looked towards the door. Every noise hurt and I felt like hell right now.

"What the hell is going on here!" scream someone. My version went blurry again, so I couldn't see who it was. But I could tell by his voice, who it was.

"The arrow was poisoned. I believe that the poison was made for firebenders," said a man who was leaned over me.

"Well, it shouldn't affect her right. She is a damn waterbender not a firebender," yelled the man who came in.

"Zuko lower your voice right now. This girl is very special and has a special gift. She is a double bender," said the man who was leaning over me.


	4. Update: Please Read

Update:

My boyfriend's younger brother is in the hospital now. His brother, James, has Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia. It has been a very difficult time with his family and me. I am very close with the family and James.

I'm very close with ending the next chapter of Fighter/Forbidden Love/Double Bender. However, due to the turn of events, I have stopped writing. I can only hope that my readers can be understanding in this difficult time. I have to put the stories on hold until things have settled down. I apologize to the people who I told that I would have a chapter posted before June. I just cannot do it at this moment in time.

Thank you for your understanding,

Waterrockz


End file.
